My Raveness Eternity
by XXXVampyreXXX
Summary: What happens when Edward never meets Carlisle but instead turns into a vampire while trying to save Bella? Follow the story in Edwards head as he tries to forget that horrible nightmare that haunts him. He strays to survive, with the help of a few friends
1. My Darkest Night

_**My Raveness Eternity**_

_**Chapter I - My Darkest Night**_

In this park, I sit with my hands folded around the ugly curves of my face. I sit here swallowing this endless eternity. How long have I been here? I have no idea, I sit here for I have no idea what im going to do, ignoring the thirst biting at my stomach like a woman at a lover's heart. Why don't I leave? For some reason I am attached to this place. I have no family to be with, no friends, no sleep, just this jet black eternity. All of this just for a girl, an angel, that I will never see again, I hope. I don't think I will be able to control my self if I see her. That night when I saw her was the most fateful night in my life. It is my darkest night. Tis the night I lost sense of whom, or better to say, what I was. I remember nothing but that night and few days that followed. That seemed ages ago but I now know the monster I am.

All I remember is being out at twilight, at this very park walking along the path to a bench. I am a few yards away from the bench when I smell an angelic, unforgettable smell, I look around for a source but see none. Then as I am about to sit on the bench everything goes dark, all lights go out and there is a dead silence compared only to the silence of the dark oblivion in my head at that very moment.

I looked toward the soccer field and saw a figure emerging from the dead fog, An angel gliding along as if running from a demon. Well, what I saw next is pretty damn close. A second figure emerges from the thick fog behind the second, running at a speed physically impossible for a human. Fast as lightning, he quickly overtakes the angel and with one small jump, he tackles her to the ground. He's on top of her, hoping for a miracle, I stood up and rushed over there. I heard laughter and thought "What the hell?" So I slow down thinking it's just a couple of friends messing around. I was wrong because exactly after thinking that I heard a muffled scream, the scream that echoes in my mind every dead moment of my life, if you call it a life. As I neared I finally saw the face of that angel with a horrid, fearful look on her face that says "Save me!" The ragged "man" had medium long dirty brown hair, black and brown eyes and looked like he was built to kill. All I hear in my nightmares are that horrid screak along with that face saying "Save me!" That woman was beautiful as every angel should be except she wasn't an angel, she had long black wavy hair, a perfect face, chocolate, dazzling eyes and a body only compared to the Greek gods. I nearly died seeing her, it was as if she had been my love in a past life. Why this feeling? Was it love? It couldn't have been, for I have felt love, but nothing to this tenacity. This was insane for me to think, It was the feeling close to death. As I stand there, she yells "Help me" and the ragged man looked up at me, smiled and hissed, "Stay away human." What I saw next just stunned me, he flicked her hair behind her, opened his mouth wide as if he was going to bite her. That's exactly what he was going to do. I just did not know it then, all I knew is that if I didn't do something she would be hurt. Taking a hint about were this guys weapons are I kicked as hard as I could at his mouth, all that did to help was move his head a little, and agitate him to the point in which he got up and went after me. I back away a few feet and tripped him. He was as hard as stone and landed with a loud THUDDD. I jumped on him trying to choke him. As he was slashing his razor-sharp finger nails at my shoulder, slicing away my clothing and tearing skin. I look over at the mysterious angel, as she glares at me looking troubled, as she turns to run, I try to open my mouth but it felt like the only object in there was blood, My heart is bleeding. I held my grip of the monster's throat and took one look back toward the way she ran. As I was about to finish the job, I look at him and he sinks his long canines into the light skin of my wrist. As I yelped and released my grip he vanishes off into the darkness never to be seen again.


	2. My Eternal Damnation

_**Chapter 2 My Eternal Damnation**_

I lie in a pool of blood-stained grass hoping for death. Waiting, I start to doze off knowing death is an instant away, then I see her face, something I will never forget, then with a pierce a sharp pain goes into my head, it feels like being cracked by a bat. The pain doesn't get better, it spreads, and worsens, now to my heart. My chest burst wide open with a thunderous scream, I look over expecting more trouble, only to realized it was me screaming, more like moaning. Gathering enough strength over a few hours of endless, horrific pain I drag myself to a side alley hoping for a place to hide, hoping for death. I find a nice abandoned cellar to die in. I crawl down the cold stone steps, leaving a blood trail as I go. How much blood have I lost? I should be dead!

I finally started losing consciousness, everything goes black and the pain eases, I'm dead...

I wake up, thinking this is hell I ready in a defensive stance, ready to take out as many demons as I can. I open my eyes, surprisingly the feeling of being cold creeps up one me, I feel my skin and it is ice cold as if I had been a freezer. I look up awaiting the sight of Satan himself. All I see is a dark room with several broken jars and blood stains on the floor, I however wasn't covered in blood but only my blue jeans which I had on. What happened to my torn shirt? Had someone saved me? I awaited arrival of anyone for several hours but noone came, I decided to go out into the dark alley. I as walk to the stairs I notice a face not belonging to me, but having my characteristics, my squinty shape, my eyes how ever were black. As black as the night. There was also a feeling in my stomach, stronger than hunger and wanting, telling me to get something, a thirst for an unknown liquid. As I listen to my stomach I look at the face and see an amazingly beautiful face looking back at me. I now have high cheek bones, more distinct features, longer blonde hair, and paler skin. What is this change? Where is the pain? Is it coming back? So many question to be answered, but who will be able to help me? I hear people talking, expecting to see people at the top of the stairs, they probably followed the trail of blood. I look up but all I see is fractures of light flowing into my temporary resting place. It must be daytime. Outside expecting to see many people in the park, I only see a few. I hear too many voices to be that many in the park. Am I going insane, hearing people in my mind? I open the doors and get blinded by the light of the sun. As my eyes adjust to the day surrounding, I notice the clock on the tower in the park says its Monday. Did I die for three days or sleep? I hear a distinct voice in me head that I try to concentrate on. I go to investigate the site of the fight and there is no blood or anything, no signs of struggle! Frustrated by the failed attempt to find information I walk a ways down the path, still listening to the voice in my head. It's a faint woman voice, talking about her wedding. As I walk farther down the trail the voice gets stronger. I had to have walked 100 yards before I gave up and sat upon a bench by a young woman and her friend, the voice was so strong that it seemed as if it were coming from the person next to me. Then I hear a new voice as strong as the woman's, it was coming from the mouth of the Wedded woman's companion. Is it possible to hear that far? What other mysterious powers do I have? Running through my mind all the powers of a super hero I try to do things they would only do. I sit up to take a run, but first I make sure im our of site of the ladies, I start jogging I was going so fast that it seemed like I was running. I was curious what running would be like. I started gaining speed, only when I started tearing the leaves off of trees with the wind I made did I stop. Can people see me when I go that fast? I decided to try another "power". I walked over to the closest big tree and with ease tore it out of the ground. Whistling innocently as a couple of people come by I place the tree back into its hole. Ahead of the path I see an opening and adjust my eyes so I can see what on the other side of the opening. Just like binoculars I have a perfect focus on a lake and the surrounding people. I must have ran 10 miles because the park is no where near a lake. Not able to think of any more powers super heros have I feel the hunger again, this time 100 more times powerful. There was only one clue that told me what monster I have become, on both sides of my mouth hung shiny silver-white fangs replacing my canines. They were just as the ones the ragged man had, except his were blood stained. Eternal damnation had been bestowed upon me. I had heard myths about the _Dark Ones_ living in London but never in the middle of Colorado. What happened later confirmed my suspicions.


	3. My Raveness Hunger

_**Chapter 3 My Ravenous Side**_

As the day approached night the thirst became unbearable, but the thought crossed my mind...What am I going to do with these powers? I didn't have time to think about that as the thirst became uncontrollable. I go to sit on a bench and notice the wedded woman running down the path. It was at that point that the dark ravenous side took me over. Then without thinking I lunged at the woman and easily pinned her to the ground. I hear a scream as I see the reflection of my jet black pupils in her eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I was flipping her hair out of the way of her neck. As I beared my fangs then a flicker of selfish guilt washed over me. The thirst over powered the guilt and I sunk my teeth into the soft flesh of her delicious neck. An irresistible flavor exploded into my mouth and I knew that I needed this to survive. The red liquid drizzled our out of my mouth and the hunger took complete control as I couldn't stop, the wonderful taste of heaven filled my mind.

I could already tell that this was going to be my permanent "diet". I then felt a wave of guilt flush over me as I saw my solid green eyes in the reflection of my dead victim. I killed a married woman and she was innocent . . . Innocent was the key word, I could tell I needed to find another source of blood.


End file.
